U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,254 concerns an automated colour mixing wash luminaire including a movable yoke and a housing movably connected to the yoke. The housing has a first portion including a light source and provides for removing heat generated from the light source. A second portion of the housing includes movable colour filters and a power lens. The light source is operable to project a beam of light along a path through the colour filters and the lens. Heat removal is provided by cooling fins and at least one heat filter supported in the path of the beam so that a portion of the beam passes through the heat filter and a portion of the beam is reflected from the path toward the cooling fins. The power lens is formed by a disc of cast transparent material including several lens elements in a honeycomb pattern. Each lens element has a convex surface. At least one of the colour filters is a gradient density colour filter formed of a disc-shaped substrate having a planar surface including a photolithographically etched film deposited thereon. The film forms a Gausian pattern arcuate band extending around a substantial portion of the planar surface. The band has inner and outer edges and the density of the film is greater in an area along a radius between the inner and outer edges and less along the radius at the inner and outer edges.
WO 2005/095853 relates to a light source module comprising a light source, which light source module comprises cooling means for cooling the light source base, which light source module further comprises a dichroic reflector, where at least one heat sink surrounds the dichroic reflector. The object of the present invention is to reduce the temperature at the lamp base to increase the lifetime of a lamp. This can be achieved by a light source module that comprises at least a first heat sink, which first heat sink comprises a number of dishes, which dishes are formed to achieve air gaps there between, which dishes comprises at least one opening for the dichroic reflector, which dishes are placed radially around the dichroic reflector, which air gaps between the dishes are directed mostly perpendicularly to a centre axis of the light source module. Hereby, it is achieved that most of the infrared light, which is radiated in the direction of the dichroic reflector is absorbed in the dishes of the heat sink, and because the direction of the dishes is perpendicular to the main axis of the lamp module, the dishes conduct the heat radially towards the outer surface of the dishes.